Joker's Blade
by Southern Aldean Fan
Summary: A story I just wrote to pass some time. I do know own the Joker or any other Batman characters.


The rain came down as she walked down the streets. The clouds covering any bit of sun that could come through. She looked around as others passed her by. They never paid any attention to her as she walked by them. She just laughed as they went by. Little did they know who she was walking by. She was none other than Blade. A criminal master that had found her was to this city. Then again how would they know who she was? This was the first day she arrived in this wonderful place called Gotham. No one here knew her name. She however did have a plan to change that. Continuing her walk down the streets she came to the bridge that connected uptown Gotham with downtown Gotham, or better known by the locals as The Narrows. She had to admit while she stood on the bank of the river that the Narrows seemed to call to her. She pulled on her backpack strap as she made her way over the bridge. Looking around she saw an old apartment building with a "for rent" sign on the building. Walking up to the building and into the office she approached the landlord. "How much for the room that is available?" she asked in a raspy voice. The lady, older and gray hair, looked at her and sighed. "The down payment is $100 dollars. The rent is $250 that includes water and electric. The rest you have to provide for yourself. Rent is due every month on the third." The woman stated and Blade nodded her head. She took her pack off her shoulder and unzipped the first compartment. She took out a wad of cash and tossed it to the woman. "I'll take the room." Blade added as she grabbed the key from the lady and walked out the door. The older lady looked at the wad of cash and something pinged at her mind. This was going to be one of those tendons, she thought.

Blade made it to the room on the third floor. She unlocked the door and turned the lights on. The room was dusty and empty. Cobwebs were in every corner and there was no curtains or appliances. She reached into her pocket and dialed the first number. A ring echoed in the phone until the other end answered. "Hello?" a males voice answered. "Get the boys and vans. We have a little shopping to do." she stated as she hung the phone up. Walking into the bedroom she looked at the walls. They were a green color with purple rug and ceiling. She was surprised that this was the only room that was kept clean. Blade however did like the color pattern. She wasn't too fond of it at first but it grew on here. She set her pack down and walked in more. Once she was satisfied she grabbed the room keys and walked back out to the streets. Just as she did a black van pulled up and the passenger door was opened for her. "Hello Boss." one of the men said with a skull mask on his face. Blade nodded and got into the passenger side. Reaching into her coat pocket she had on she opened some face paint and applied it. Once done she looked in the mirror and grinned an evil grin. A white skull was painted on her face. Black covered where her eyes would be and the rest of her face. Her hair was pulled back into a messy bun with the blond streak she had in her hair hung down in her face. Today Gotham would know who she was.

They continued to drive back towards uptown Gotham. She looked around as her men sat still in the back. "So where are we headed boss?" Asked Remington, her second in command. He was seated behind her in the van. Next to Switch who was her tech. She chuckled and answered him, "We are going to check and see what my balance is at the bank hahah." she said and he shook his head. He knew damn well what his boss meant. He had been her second in command since the accident with her parents. Since them she had ran the Blood Dogs with a sadistic method. He had to admit tho, he thought she would die quick and ruin the ground. However she had been one hell of a leader and one with no fear. They approached the bank and parked a few buildings down. Looking around she nodded and got out of the car. Her hands traced a blade in her pocket. She smiled at the feel of it. They made their way into the building once Switch nodded that the alarms were disabled. Her men went in first and took out all the security guards. She then walked into the building and had a smile on her face. She pulled a Lugar hand gun and shot it in the air. Everyone in the bank stood frozen. A smile came to her at the sight of their fear. "Well what a lovely bank you have here." She stated loud enough for all to hear. "Too bad we will be making our own renovations to it." she added with a smirk as she looked at a lady close to her. The fear in the woman's eyes as she grabbed the other person next to her. "W-w-who are you?" she mumbled. Blade stopped and looked at her. "W-w-what was that? s-s-speak up!" Blade spoke mimicking the ladies shaken voice.

The woman gulped at the tone of Blades voice. "Who are you?" she asked once again and Blade smirked. Knelling down in front of the woman she tilted her head as she reached and grabbed the woman's hand. She felt the jerk her body took at having the criminal touch her. "Well my dear, you see, I'm new to this city so allow me to introduce myself." She stated as she took a double sides switch blade out that had a blood pattern on it. Everyone near Blade and the woman froze with wide eyes. They knew of another who used knifes like that in this city. A wonder of if this one worked for him came into their minds. "The name is Blade honey. See these lovely men with the guns?" she asked and the woman never left her eyes. "Well go on look around." Blade encouraged the woman with a annoyed tone in her voice. The woman and others looked around. "These gentleman are my men, where we are from they are called the Blood Dogs. Their pleasure in life is to make me, their boss, happy and see as much blood in a day as they can." she explained and the woman's eyes widened as her body shook. Blade stood up and smiled at the hostages. "You see, we just moved here looking for, how you say, more territory. We have already taken over our cities and towns. So a new roaming area is needed. "She stated loud and proud for the entire bank to hear.

"This city isn't up for grabs. Besides you have a list of other who are looking to run his city." a voice demanded out from the others. Hostages gasped when they heard that one had protested to this new criminals plan. Blade looked for who had spoken out of turn. Her eyes landed on a rough looking man. His body was toned and lean. A well fit man she had to add. He wore a black tank top and jeans. She walked closer to him and looked him over. She snapped and two men yanked the man up to his feet. He stood two feet over her but that didn't stop Blades intimidating glare. "Is that so mister?" she asked. "Well seems I will have to be making my way around to there's "other criminals" for what I plan to make mine." she stated and the man narrowed his eyes. "That's a dangerous game." he told her and she smiled. "Sweetie that's what I hope for." she said with a wink. The man's face scrunched up in pain and a smile spread across Blades face. A loud scream was heard in the group of hostages as the man fell to his knees. Around him a pool of blood appeared. On his side a lard moist spot appeared. In Blades hand her knife dripped with blood. She had plunged her knife deep into the man's gut. She had made her first kill in this city and she loved it. She walked over to the corpse and smiled down at it. Squatting down she cared a "x" on the cheek of the man and then kissed above the mark, her trade mark.

Blade rose and nodded to Remington who yelled at the men, "Grab all that you can. We leave now!" With that said Blade walked towards the doors. Waving her men followed her with money and jewelry. Once they were out of the building and headed down the road she pulled out a remote, "boom" she said as she pressed the button. Behind them a rumble was heard as an explosion went off. Flame and smoke rose into the sky as the bank they were just at burned. She was satisfied with this little shopping spree.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Across the street from the bank a moan was made. One the ground one of the hostages had made it out alive. He sat up and looked at the bank. He had stayed quiet while the new criminal to the city went about with the robbery. She was a character alright and one that had a way about her that could cause any man to shiver with fear inside. He knew this for a fact with the man that had talked back to her. He played tough but inside he saw that fear of the woman. Her face painted with a skull with black around the rest gave an erry feeling about her. Then those emerald eyes that sucked anyone into them stood out bold against the black. a single blond streak of hair in her face showed she liked to stand out. He held his side clear that the blast had caused him to hit the wall hard and break a few ribs. Reaching into his pocket he pulled a cellphone out. Dialing he held it to his ear. He knew his boss was going to want to know about this new face. The man was right when he said she would have to wait in line. There were ton of criminals trying to run the city but only one was sitting high above the rest with the crown on his head. His boss and none other than then Clown Prince of Crime, THE JOKER.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

A phone was heard in the silence of the room. A single light bulb swayed back and front. Mumbling and whimpering was heard from a man seated in a chair. His hands tied tight around his wrists, blood dripping down his face with tape on his mouth. His cloths covered in blood and wait as can be. "Well, well, well looks, ah, like you are a lucky fellow." a dark and menacing tone started. Walking into the light the man looked up. There standing before him in a pressed purple trench coat, green vest, blue shirt, purple suit pants, and tire, stood the Joker. His face painted white with black around his eyes and red across his scared smile. Green color hair fell into his face as he brushed it back with his hand. He held his cell in his hand. "This is, uh, what just saved you buddy. Looks like we won't get to play until later." he stated then laughed as he walked out the room. Shutting the door he answered the phone with a growl. "This, uh, better be very good news to interrupt me." He stated and his man gulped. "It's news alright boss. You won't believe what I just witnessed." his side man commented. "Well do tell then because i hate to wait-ah." he put more sound into his speech. "Ok so the general back down here on 35th street just got paid a visit from a new face. A woman to be exact. She said her name was Blade and leader of the Blood Hounds. She's got her own team boss, and most of all she is calming to be taking over Gotham as her city now for new territory." The man spoke. Joker remained frozen as rage shot through his veins. No one and he means, No one takes over his city. Whoever this new person was he was sure to pay them a visit the first chance he got. "Boss one more thing. She uh..." the man paused and Joker growled. "SPIT IT OUT!" he yelled and the man continued. "She wears a skull made out of face pain." he added to let his boss know that he was not the only one walking around Gotham with a painted face. That reached the Joker even more. He was not going to settle for someone taking over his city but, taking over his trademark was another darker side.

Hanging up the cell phone he stormed down the hall and into the next room. "I want everything you can find on this "Blade" and "Blood Dogs." he shouted as his men hurried to go out and find info for the clown. "Oh and one more thing, uh, do it within an hour or...well I'll be looking for faster men." he said with a sadistic smile on his face as he pulled his knife out of his pocket and clicked it open. The men all stopped and stared with fear running through their veins. They then snapped back to reality and took off. He turned and walked over to the TV. Turning it on the news he caught the first glimpse of this new character. Freezing the screen and a smiled widened on his face. "Well, well, hello beautiful. We will be meeting soon doll face." he said in a low and dangerous voice to the photo of Blade posted on the news.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The sound of violins played through the room. Chattering and heels clicked on the marble floors of the pent house. The crystal lights shined over the as the room was filled with gust. Men and women of high class and wealth talked and laughed. Looking around a few heads turned when a lean feminine figure walked by them. A black silk dress hugged her frame with grace. White diamonds shaped like snowflakes danced along the bottom half. Her blond hair hung down in curls as they moved with her walk. White diamond hells graced her feet as she moved along the floor. Men and women both watched as she walked pass. A ruby red smirk came to her face as she walked by them. Just then a older man walked in front of her with a silver try in his hand. "A glass madam?" he asked in a thick British accent. "Why thank you Alfred." she spoke with a gentle and sweet tone. Alfred smiled and nodded to her. "And how are you this fine evening Ms. Anabelle?" he asked with a smile and she smiled back. "I am very well Alfred. However, I would greatly appreciate it if you would just call me Anabelle." She said and he nodded. "My apologies Miss." he spoke and she shook her head. "Alfred you truly are a wonderful man and very kind." she said and he nodded to her. Just then a helicopter appeared and the man of the hour arrived. Bruce Wayne himself with two women on each arm.

"Please don't stop on my behalf." He stated with a laugh. Anabelle laughed but, inside her darker part growled with a hiss "_Well no duh they stopped with a pampered pup comes in showing off."_ She shook her head and watched as he entered further to the room. Anabelle moved and snuck further into the crowed. Yes it had been a week since she had moved here to this great city and caught the eyes of the young Bruce. They had come to make a friendship. However she was not wanting to be put on the spot light just yet. As she moves around, a hand grabbed her arm. Looking back sure enough there he was standing in front of her. A smile on his face and just when he was about to talk a gun shot was heard. They both looked and in walked a figure that caught her so off guard she didn't notice Bruce tugging at her arm. She saw this figured who was dressed as a clown. Purple suit with a green vest and blue shirt. His hear dyed green with his face painted as a clown but a menacing one. She would be lying if she said he didn't catch her attention. "Who is that?" she asked to herself but Bruce heard it and spoke. "That is the Clown Prince of Crime or better known as the Joker."

She went to look at him but he was gone. A wonder came on her face but was brought back to the clown. "Anyone know where Harvey is?" he asked as he walked to each person. Anabelle looked on in wonder as she moved closer to the front of the crowd. While she was, someone's foot caught hers and she went tumbling forward. Just as she was about to hit the ground a pair of arms grabbed her. She growled over at the people near here for whoever tripped her. A chuckle was heard above her. She looked up and saw that it was the Joker that had caught her. "Well hello there." He said with a smile. Anabelle growled and the Joker just cracked up even more. "OOw a little fight in you doll-ah... I like that." He said and she narrowed her eyes. "Then you will love this baby." she said as she sprayed him with pepper spray. Everyone gasped as the Joker dropped her and shook his head like a dog. She got up and looked at him. Once the effect was worn off a bit he hung his head and looked at her with death in his eyes. "You are definitely a, uh, fighter doll." He said in a low growl. "Don't put your hands on me and I won't try to bit." She snapped back at him. Joker was taken back that this delegate flower before him was turning on him like a viper. He clicked open his favorite knife and lunged at the woman with his knife against her throat. A scream was heard from the crowed. The Joker soon realized just why they had screamed. This slick and sassy woman infront was not like most he met. Instead of letting fear grip her and stun her like he loved his victims to be, no this one was bold and fast as well. He swallowed and sure enough his mind was correct as the feel of a metal blade was pressed against his throat as well. His hands held her against him and she had him in the same spot.

Those around them would say that the two were like a mirror and the woman was soon to die once luck ran out. In the corner of his eyes tho he was meet with a sight that made him want to crack up laughing with glee. The handle of her knife had a blood splatter pattern on it. He distantly remembers his goon telling him that the new face uses a knife with that description. So that made him come to the conclusion that this so called "Flower" was the woman he was looking for. Leaning forward he smirked at her as he looked her in the eyes. "I'm sure you are well aware-ah of whom I am. But let me remind you doll, uh, I aint the simple minded criminal. I'm as most call me "the Joker". So tell me, what's your name?" He asked and she narrowed her eyes. "It's Anabel, clown." she hissed and he smirked at her. "That so?" He asked as he moved in closer to only where she could hear him. "Last I heard it was Blade babe." he said and her eyes widened for a second and then narrowed. So it was true. This was the woman he was looking to meet. "Look are you going to stand there and look at me clown or actually do something?" she asked and Joker laughed. "You are truly a spit fire aren't you?" He stated and Just then a hand landed on the back of his head. It caused both of us to lose our grip on the knifes.

Once down I quickly grabbed mine and hid it. Joker turned and looked at who had hit him. Sure enough there was the caped man himself, batman. He smiled and his full attention had switched to the bat. Blade took this as a chance to get up to her feet and out of the building. She ran down the stairs to a car that was waiting for her. Once in the car she let her hair down as they drove off. "Sooo…how did it go?" Asked Remington as he looked at his boss getting more comfortable and more like herself. "Will all was fine until that stupid clown freak called Joker decided to ruin the party. I did learn a bit about the wealthy Bruce Wayne and his family. A few of the other fat cats and where they stand. Plus not to mention where they work as well." She stated and He nodded with a smile. "So the night wasn't a total bust now was it?" He asked her with a smirk and she looked at him. A chuckle came to her as she shook her head and nudged him. They soon arrived at the hide out and she made her way up the steps. All of a sudden she was hit with an idea. "OH MY GOD!" She shouted and Rem looked at her like she was nuts. "What is it boss?" he asked and she looked at him. "Hahaha tomorrow we head to the car lot buddy. Momma needs some new wheels." She stated and ran inside. Rem shook his head at his boss and knew this was going to go wrong. They entered the main room and were met with a strange sight. All her men were tied up. "What the hell!" she shouted and looked around. Rem took his gun out and scanned the rooms. "I don't see anyone boss." He stated and looked at her. She knelt down to Switch and yanked the tap off his mouth. "Talk and I mean now." She stated to her tech and he shivered "HES BEHIND THE DOOR!" he shouted and right when she went to turn she felt a gun behind her head. "That's it kitten. Nice and easy-ah." He stated in a deep ragged voice. Her eyes widened as she looked straight at Switch. He knew that look and he moved away from her best he could. "What do you want clown?" she asked as she slowly got up. He snickered as he walked up right behind her. His arm wrapping around her waist. "Oh there are a lot of things, uh, that I want. However that's a different story. You see I want to get to know my new little pet better." He stated and Blade growled a deep and dark growl. All of a sudden the Joker broke out in a loud laugh. Rem came running and froze when he saw the Joker and his boss in the same room. Looking at Joker Rem saw a switch blade sticking out of his leg.

"Ooow you sure know who to treat a man, uh, doll face." Joker stated and she narrowed her eyes. "Oh come now Joker," she said as she walked up to him and pushed him back against the nearest wall, "If I really wanted to hurt you. I would of made it a deep wound." She spoke with their mouths a few inches away. Rem was disgusted and disturbed to see the act. He knew his boss was trying to manipulate the man but, this was a psycho. They were both staring at each other. Joker smirked and let her go. "Ya know you are fun to play with." He stated as he walked by here. "Ohh is that soo my little jester?" she asked as she turned to him. He stopped in his tracks and looked back at her with a crooked head. "Little Jester?" he asked and she smiled. "Joker you say I'm fun to play with but, you have yet to see what I'm capable of. Stay around long enough you will see the show." She stated as she walked by him and into the kitchen. Rem was watching and knew what it meant when his boss stated that. She was going to give Gotham a performance and soon. "Rem dear will you call the other group and tell them we have a surprise for Gotham tomorrow." She stated as she walked back over to Joker and patted the side of his face. "Just watch Clown Prince and you will see." She stated with a devilish smirk on her face. Joker was fuming at this point but, yet curiosity had the better of him and he just walked out the door.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

The next morning when Blade woke she looked out at the city. It felt like a great day to put on a show. However she did have something she needed to do. First and that was getting the car that had caught her eyes. She walked out the room to meet Buck. He was a sleep on the couch with the remote in his hand. Next to him was Reaper who was snoring. Turning she saw Switch lying across a computer passed out. A smile came on her face as she looked at her boys all comfy. She turned and went into the kitchen to turn on the coffee. After that she walked down the hall to the room across from hers. She opened the door and looked around the room. There on the floor was Ripper, Tack, and Force curled up under their sleeping bags. On the bed slept Rem with a loud snoring going on. Turning back around she walked into the kitchen. After a few minutes she saw the first sign of life walk into the room. "Well hello sleepy head." She stated to Tack as he walked in and grabbed a cup of coffee. "Morning boss." He said as he sat down and laid his head on the table. "Aw is my gun pro tired?" she asked as she ruffled his hair. He just waved a hand at her. She cracked up and with that being done she woke up Buck, Reaper, and Switch. They all looked around and then stretched. "Oh good my boys are up." She stated and they looked at her confused. "Boys?" asked Buck. "Oh come on now, of course my boys. What you want me to call you my bitches?" she asked with a smile and they just looked at each other. Soon the rest were up and Rem walked into the room. "Well it's my right hand man. Good now you can watch the children while I go and get ready." She stated and left the room.

They looked at Rem who just shook his head. "What is with the boss?" asked Buck. Rem looked at him as Tack, Force, Switch, and Reaper all agreed with his question. Sighing Rem looked at them and said, "Today we are putting on one of Boss's shows. Like the big shows." He stated and the men all looked at each other and sighed. "That explains the good mood." Stated Tack as Reaper nodded. "So we need to get the lights and everything ready to go for her." He added. Switch looked at Rem and then started back at typing on his computer.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Joker kicked and laughed as the cops pulled him into the back of the van. The straight jacket they had on him was tight. He knew where he was going and was more than happy to be heading back home. He ran this city so of course he ran the most maximum security facility the City had. The van took off and an hour later he could see the gates in the back window with the words "Arkham Asylum" in iron lettering above the gate. A deep laugh came from him as he smiled darkly at the idea of being back in his play ground. "Home swee-aht home." He stated to himself.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Blade had just gone down the stairs to the main entrance. Walking outside she got into her car. Yep her car, a new mustang that was pitch black. Taking off the driver took her to the ware house she had found for a new hideout. Exiting the car she went to the door of the huge bay and opened them. Soon her men arrived in the black vans with all her supplies and stuff. While they were unloading Buck and Rip noticed a figure walking towards the ware house. Lifting their guns they blocked the entrance. "Who goes there?!" shouted Buck. A few seconds later a small figure came closer into the light. Looking they were taken back to see a little girl walk up to them. She was wearing a jeans and a white t-shirt. Over her shoulder was a purple trench coat obviously way to big and long for her to be wearing. Her face was stained with tears and bruises covered her body.

"State you name and business here twerp." Rip stated with his gun pointed to her. Her lip quivered and she looked up at them with a death grip on the coat. She was hiding in it with half her face showing. "I-I was t-told to come H-here." She said and Buck moved closer to her. He grabbed her by the back of her shirt. "And who might that have been?" he asked as Rip came next to him. Not men staring the girl down. She squeaked and closed her eyes. "My u-uncle. He said t-to give the lady this. I-if anything h-happened to him." She cried and handed them a playing card. Rip saw it and right away grabbed it. He walked into the ware house and up the stairs to where Blade was watching her men from the balcony. "I want everything put up and straight in the hour. Do I make myself clear!" she shouted. He stopped at the top and cleared his throat, "Uh, boss we have an issue." He stated and she looked at him. Even Rip had to admit when she had her face painted it was hard not to flinch. She looked like the grim reapers wife walking around. "What is it Rip?" she asked as she walked closer to him. He held up a playing card with a shaking hand. She snatched it and looked at the picture. It was a Joker card. "Where did you get this?!" she shouted and grabbed his shirt collar. "A young girl arrived with it in her hand. Said her uncle told her to give it to the lady if anything happened to him." Just then after he answered her she saw the news flash "_The Clown Prince of Crime aka Joker was caught today. He is now in the hands of Dr. Quinzell at Arkham." _Read across the screen. "Sooo seems out friend had been caught. Where is this girl?" she asked and Rip told her out front with buck. She let him go and walked down the stairs and to the doors. He was right behind her.

OoOoOoOoOoO

She was still hanging from her shirt collar as the man stared at her. Her eyes hurt and so did her legs. All the running she had done after she was told her uncle Jack was taken back to Arkham. She knew she had to find some place safe. The hence men kicked her out right after finding out their boss was caught. She knew they would be sorry for the mistake. However her uncle Jack was very very smart. He knew something like that would happen so he gave her a name and where to go. She had the card hidden in her room. When her uncle was taken she grab that, a few of his knifes, and his signature coat. It smelled like him and made her comfortable, even if she was too small for it. Now she had hopefully found the right place. Her uncle did tell her the lady was like him in a way she had tons of men working for her and liked the color black. Now here she was hanging by her shirt while a big ugly mean man held her up waiting for his boss. She pulled the coat closer to her as she heard footsteps. All of a sudden every ounce of fear she had rushed into her body at the sight her eyes landed on. There before he was a woman but, on her face was painted a white skull, eyes black, and nose black. On her head was a small black little top hat that had lace covering some of the face. Her outfit was a black short dress with a reaper on the bottom. Black stockings that were help up with straps. Everything about her was death and fear. She knew her uncle said the woman was like her but geez this was way different. Her uncle was funny and hyper. This lady was dark and evil with mean green eyes. She walked up to her and cocked her head like her uncle does. "And who are you sweetie?" she asked and she just looked at this lady. "I-I'am jewel but my uncle calls me giggles." She stated and looked at her.

Blade smiled at this new child that appeared at her door step. She had to admit Joker did have funny names for things. "Well Giggles," She stated as she grabbed the lap of the coat, "My name is Blade. This is my place and according to this card." She held up the joker car she was given. "I'm assuming you to be the Jokers Niece?" she asked and Giggles nodded. Blade smiled and grabbed her out of Bucks hand. She brought her to her face and smiled. "Well my little darling. It seems your uncle thinks I will take you under my roof." She said with an amused face. Giggles eyes widened in fear of being kicked out. Blade laughed and set her down on her feet. "Well I am a criminal but, if the Joker has you alive and at a young age. I guess he is fond of you. So "Giggles" follow me." She said and held her hand out for the girl to take. Giggles looked at her for a moment and thought, "if my uncle trusts her to watch over me for now. Guess I can also." She took Blades hand and they walked inside the ware house. The doors were shut and locked.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Back at Arkham Joker was sitting in his padded cell as a light shinned in through the window of the door. He looked up and then saw a note was passed under the door. He looked at it and the light in his cell was open. Taking his feet he opened the note and read.

"Giggle at 459 Jefferson Street

Gotham Old Aluminum Factory"

He smiled when he saw this. He knew then that is one and only prized possession was in the hands of the only person he somewhat trusted. Hell he hated the woman but shit she did have a tiny bit of his trust. That said a lot coming from him. Now he knew when he escaped tomorrow where he could find her. "And-ah find you I will-ah. My sweet sweet-ah Giggles." He stated then busted out into laughter.

OoOoOoOoOoOooOOoOOoOo

A loud crash was heard jolting Blade up from her slumber. Rubbing her eyes, she got up and tossed a robe over her shoulders. Black as the night with a diamond black skull on the back. She pulled the hood part over her head and walked out of the room. She could hear men mumbling to themselves as running around. She walked to the balcony and looked down. There in the center of a ring of her men stood the young Giggles. Tears ran down her face as she looked to one of the men before her. He held a knife in his hand as he pointed it to her. "You little bitch how dare you steal my blanket." He scolded her. Blade held her chin up at the matter. Yes she could go down there and save the child, or shoot her men for not approaching her over the matter. Her eyes locked with the child's as she looked to blade for help. Noticing this her men looked up and were flooded with fear at the sight of their boss. They saw the robe and knew the commotion had woken her. She closed her eyes and nodded to them to continue.

Giggle looked on in horror. The one person she was hopping to help her now just fed her to the dogs. The man in front of her was yelling that she stole his blanket. What was she supposed to do, freeze to death. One thing her uncle taught her was that you do what you have to in order to survive. If you had to use someone to do so then do. She could tell that this was a fight she was going to have to face. The men had her surrounded and cheering this other on. In his hand he held a knife and pointing it to her. She couldn't help but smile some at this, for it reminded her of her uncle. The man saw this and growled. "You think its funny little girl!?" he shouted and ran for her. Giggle saw this and a shock ran through her, not of fear. She pulled something out of her pocket and swung at the man. A screamed was heard.

Blade looked down in the center and a smile spread across her face. For there in the center, that was filling with blood, stood the one she expected. There with blood spattered across her face stood the little Giggles. Moving down from the balcony, Blade walked across the floor. Her boots clicking on the concert floor. Her men moved aside with shock on their faces. Giggles looked up at her with blood on her innocent face and horror in her eyes. Blade knew this was her first kill and she did very well. She knew who her uncle was and he would be pleased. "Well done my child. You killed him in one fluid movement." She said as she smiled and clapped her hands. Giggles looked at her in shock. She had never killed anyone and a feeling of regret hit her now. Yes her uncle had taught her how to kill but she had never killed. "Ate! No! Do not show regret, pity, remorse, or anything for this being!" Blade shouted causing Giggles and her men to jump. With annoyance in her eyes she stood before Giggles. "Death is not something to be sorry over. It comes to all when the time is up. Taking this piece of trashes life is nothing important. She was scum that I hired to work for me. Do you want to know what he was?" She asked as she bent down before her. Giggles couldn't help but notice this woman was the same as her uncle. Yes they were different in ways but, their view of life and politics were the same. Her uncle would have called this woman an agent of chaos.

Blade smiled sweetly at her. "He was a rapist sweetie. He loved to rape little girls as they slept. So you giving him his death is sweet." She said as she stood. Soon a loud knocking sound was heard at the door. Blade nodded to one of her men to go answer it. She was about to tell Giggle something when a gun shot went off. "HONEY IM HOME!" a loud cackle was heard after the loud shout. Blade rose and raised her chin. She knew who this person was. That laugh was one in a million. "Well if it isn't the clown haha." She giggled out as the Joker walked over to her. His head hung low with the gun in his hand. He tossed it to the side and pulled out a knife. Oh how he loved the sound of it. "UNCLE!" a scream was heard as Giggles ran to the madman. She dug her face into the side of his leg and under his jacket. Joker looked down at the little child he had stolen from one of his enemies. A look of curiosity filled him as he saw the blood spilt all over her face and clothes. He looked to the scene of the blood and the dead body. A wicked and evil smile came across his face as laughter of joy erupted from him. "My, my, my little giggles. What-ah, what have you gotten yourself into-ah?" he asked as he looked at the little girl. "I-I was clod last night. The man had left the blanket on the couch. I took the blanket to keep warm. When he woke he accused me of stealing. So he said he was going to teach me a lesson. Blade told them to do as needed. The man then jumped at me. The-then next thing I know I-I killed him. I said sorry but Blade said not to. Said the same thing you say uncle J about people. That he was scum and deserved to die." She finished and Joker looked at Blade with his head tilted. "Is that so? Giggles go to the van. Hunger is out there." He stated without looking at her. His eyes never left Blade as the child ran outside.

He walked around here with a smirk on his face. "Soo someone took my little pet and showed her how to kill huh?" He asked. Blade smiled as she followed his moves. "Awe is Joker sad he didn't get the chance to teach?" She asked and he tilted his head at her. "Why yes that's the exact reason." He said sarcastically. "No, on the contrary I never thought Bladie would teach a kid who to kill." He said with a smirk as Blade moved closer to him and gave him a cold and evil look. "You have no Idea what I am capable of Big boy." She said as one of her men came up to her. "Boss the stage is ready. Show starts soon in Gotham Park." He stated and Joker was confused as he looked at her. "Get the boys ready and dressed." She told him as she looked at the joker. "Stage?" he asked as he narrowed his eyes at her. She never said a word as she walked by him and towards a van. He followed her.

Five minutes later they arrived at the park and sure enough his eyes landed on a huge show stage. Well this is going to be very interesting he thought to himself. They got out of the van and she handed him a pass. "Just sit and enjoy the show." She said as she walked away. Joker had to admit this was the strangest fucking thing he has ever seen. However he did take his seat that was in a blocked off area just for VIP's, thank god he was the only one along with some of her men that were with him. He sat down and plopped his feet up onto the table in front of him. Next to the chair was some wine, water, or beer. He had to admit this was very high class for being in the park. He took some wine as the lights came on the stage. One of her men, tech be believed was his name, came out on stage. The crowd of surprisingly hundred or more people screamed. "Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome. Tonight is the primer of "Madam Spades". Please relax, sing, leave comments with the gate keeper, and finally. Enjoy the show!" He finished as he tossed his hand down, and then a loud bang was heard followed by sparks of fire.

The lights went down lower as the stage lighting started. Light effects showed red, white, purple and green on the stage. Music started that was eerie and luring all at the same time. Smoke covered the stage floor as a large playing card appeared in the center of the stage. The Queen of Spades showed as the music got louder. Fire shot out around the card and burned it up. Ash floated in the air and there in the spot of the card stood a woman with her leg on a chair. She reached for her hip and the sound of a whip echoed off the buildings. "This is my show. Let's turn up the music." Said a seductive and dangerous voice. Joker had to admit the sound sent a cool chill down his back. A shot rang out as fire sparks fell around her and around her appeared three other women. Joker grabbed some binoculars next to him and he saw who was in the center. There was the woman he knew as blade. She had on a very short red skirt with black frizz under it, a red top coat with a black corset under it on the center was a white spade, a small purple and green top hat was pinned in her hair, and behind her was purple and green feather tail. She had red and black heels with white spades on them. If he wasn't such the hard criminal that he was Joker would of melted at that sight alone. "Nice choice on the feathers and top hat cupcake." He spoke to himself as a small smirk came on his face. She then started walking to the end of the stage as she sang;

_**There's only two types of people in the world**_

_**The ones that entertained and the ones that observe.**_

_**Well baby I'm a put-on-show kinda girl.**_

_**Don't like the backseat, gotta be first.**_

_**I'm like a ringleader, I call the shots.**_

_**(back up: call the shots)**_

_**I'm like a firecracker, I make it hot**_

_**(back up: make it hot)**_

_**When I put on a show**_

When she started the next part she ran her hands along her as she said:

_**I feel the adrenaline moving through my veins**_

_**(back up: hah, hah, hah)**_

_**Spotlight on me and I'm ready to break.**_

_**I'm like a performer, the dance floor is my stage.**_

_**Better be ready, hope that ya feel the same..**_

The music got louder and the girls all went on the stage around her and started dancing like in a strip club. Joker was glued to the way Blade drew the crowed to her with the way she moved and sang in a heavenly voice.

_**All the eyes on me in the center of the ring,**_

_**just like a circus (ah, ah, ahaha-hah)**_

_**When I crack that whip, everybody gonna trip,**_

_**just like a circus (ah, ah, ahaha-hah)**_

_**Don't stand there watching me, follow me,**_

_**Show me what you can do**_

_**Everybody let go, we can make a dance floor,**_

_**Just like a circus (ah, ah, ahaha-hah, ha, ha, ha, ho, ho)**_

Now this was entertaining to the Clown Prince. The way she moved would make any man fall for her. Now if only they knew that this seductive little mix had a very, very dark past. She was owning that stage with tons of confidence. The rest of the show was her in the center and all eyes on her just like she had stated in the beginning. Heck even he was watching. She was covered in fire and lights on that stage. He knew then that she was one who loved to play with fire. There was then what seemed to be a mistake and the lights from above feel on them right in the center of the stage. A loud explosion and sparks came on the stage the crowd screamed and gasped as they looked on in horror. Oh he loved the faces he saw and his heart picked up in pace. Just then a loud whip of a crack was heard again. He looked around the stage and up on top stood none other than blade. Back in her black and white skull get-up. A grim came on his face as she held a mic to her mouth. "Oh I'm sooo sorry citizens of Gotham. Were you all enjoying the show?" She asked as she fell onto the stage from a rope. "Well please excuse me for dropping in but, you see, I'm the ring leader, I call the shots. This is my city and you all are under my rule. So we are going to have a little test. Somewhere in this park sits a little spark." She said with a low and dark voice. Everyone gasped and moved closer.

"Now in order to stop the spark, you all have two choices. One, you can stay and look for it. Make a sacrifice of yourself for others. Or number two; you can run and try to leave before it goes off. Choice is yours, so choose wisely my little puppets." She stated and she leaped off the stage and walked away. Her men were behind her and Joke was on the floor laughing in the room. Soon he heard the door open and looked at her. "Well did you enjoy the show there chuckles?" She asked as his laughing settled down.


End file.
